The Backdoor to Heaven
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: God decides to give Gabriel one more chance but in order to past the test, he must keep Sam on the right path while Dean and Castiel find their way out of Purgatory. He soon finds that it's easier said than done.


The Backdoor to Heaven

Author: Linda92595

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: T, some mild sexual content

Pairings Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel pre-slash

Written for the SPN Secret Lovers Exchange

For: last winterrose from her prompt 3) God decides to give Gabriel one more chance but in order to past the test, he must keep Sam on the right path while Dean and Castiel find their way out of Purgatory. He soon finds that it's easier said than done.

The driver hummed tunelessly along with the music blaring from the radio. "_The night weighed heavy on his guilty mind_…" Sam Winchester laughed to himself, not pausing to wonder just how crazy that might make him sound. Far crazier than he would have liked or would have liked to admit, but anyway he understood the sentiment of that particular line of lyrics better than he had before. Understood and agreed with it, much to his chagrin.

As the highway stretched out before him Sam shifted nervously in the driver's seat of the big, black car. The Impala was where he felt his brother's absence more than any other place he might go. Years ago it had meant home and Dad and then later home and Dean, but the Impala was more home than Sam could call anywhere else. Now it was an empty thing, almost as bad as a vacant house, stuffed full of memories. Memories that Sam couldn't do a damn thing about. He chuckled again a bit louder than looked guiltily around as if the sound was a betrayal. He shouldn't be laughing when his brother, and their friend, was gone; disappeared into God knew where. And if God was back he wasn't answering questions. Not from one Sam Winchester anyway.

Suddenly the sound of flapping wings filled the air. Sam gasped in surprise jerking the wheel sharply as he looked at the passenger seat. The Impala bumped over the median down the shallow embankment fishtailing on rough, dry soil and loose gravel. Stamping down on the brakes hard Sam pulled the car to a halt just before it jumped the far barrier and ended up in the on-coming traffic on the other side of the freeway.

Gulping air he stared at the form huddled in the shot-gun seat. His heretofore unknown passenger was small of stature, with warm whiskey colored eyes and curling dirty-blonde hair. He shot the younger man a shit-eating grin then winked, "How's it hangin' sasquatch?"

Uttering an appalled squawk Sam snorted, "Nobody calls me that but Dean."

The archangel hitched a long-suffering sign pulling a candy bar, which Sam was certain had not been there, out of his pocket before tearing into the wrapper. Cocking his head Gabriel grinned fetchingly then shoved the treat at the younger Winchester before Sam could decline. Taking the candy with numb fingers Sam glared at his passenger, "Hey aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Frowning slightly Gabriel shrugged, "Supposed to be is a funny thing, Sam. Especially when you're dealing with the Great Unknown…Daddy is back and let's just say he's pissed."

"Oh really, he just left things to go to Hell and now He's pissed? At who?" Sam said with a snarl. Gabriel leaned back raising a hand as if to shield himself from a blow that would be totally ineffective at doing anything other than breaking Sam's hand.

"I believe 'At whom' would be more proper…"

"Gabriel… you know what I mean, why are you here and where are Dean and Cas?"

"Well, let's just say I'm here to perch on your shoulder. I mean with Mike and Luci otherwise engaged and Raphael and Uriel deader than proverbial doornails it looks like I'm the go to guy for Heavenly relations…" Gabriel winked broadly and Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, and with Cassie getting sent to timeout along with your gun-totin' redneck brother."

"Dean is not a redneck, at least not in the classic sense of the word."

"So no chasing Ned Betty down the river in a canoe? That classic sense of the word?" Gabriel said and Sam noticed the crinkling of yet another candy wrapper.

"Yes, Dean is not like that."

Now Gabriel leaned forward his smile growing ever wider, "Oh I think Cassie or at least Cassie's ass would disagree with you there bucko."

Narrowing his eyes Sam glared at the shorter figure, but Gabriel seemed immune to the most hostile of Sam's epic bitchfaces. Finally the archangel chuckled under his breath, "Oh yeah, talk about a backdoor to Heaven. Deano found it early and often, I mean Bobby's kitchen, the backseat of the Impala. I've heard it whispered among the Host the Castiel was getting adept at road-head."

"Ewww, eww, eww," Sam said, "Oh my God! I'm sitting in the driver's seat."

Gabriel tossed a casual glance at the taller man then looked him up and own, "Yep, right there. Hey, you might even be sitting on a stain…"

"Shut up! Shut up! For the love of everything holy just shut up!" Sam sighed wearily pinching the bridge of his nose between the thumb and forefinger. Casting a sideways glance at the Archangel sitting smugly in his car the younger Winchester brother finally cracked, "Okay, just why have you graced me with your presence?"

"Hey! Graced….Archangel… you finally developed a sense of humor kiddo." Gabriel nodded then proceeded to hum along to the music still playing softly on the radio. Sam hitched an even bigger sigh reaching out to shut off the ignition and thereby silence the sounds. Oddly enough, or maybe not oddly at all considering whom his unwanted companion was the music continued on unabated. "Okay…okay, seesh. You Winchesters are a tough nut to crack. And I've heard more than one person… erh, creature say it. But with great admiration…"

"Gabriel!" Sam barked. The Archangel shrugged.

"Well, as I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me, Dad is back and boy is he pissed. I've been recruited to keep you company while your lunkhead of a brother and my baby bro are in time out."

The eyes followed him wherever he went. Not that Dean could actually see them, but he could feel them out there…waiting, watching. Castiel was something of a rock-star here in Purgatory. Not too many angels wandering the barren, blasted landscape of the near-damned. Even if Cas was running on fumes…had been for a while now.

The elder Winchester looked over at his friend, his lover, his once savior with fond eyes. Castiel was huddled on the ground shivering near the tiny fire that Dean had lit, although they had to keep watch much more carefully when it was burning. The small comfort the tiny flickering poor excuse of a fire gave the too weary travelers was more than worth the risk. Especially now, when Dean got a chance to cast a sideways glance at his companion and noticed the hard lines around the angel's mouth ease a bit as he sank closer to the sputtering flames.

The hunter hunkered down in the gritty sand beside the angel running a hand down Castiel's arm. The grit and dirt clinging to the other's skin all too much of a reminder just how far Cas had fallen for Dean. Sighing Dean brushed at the frayed hem of the dirty hospital scrubs Cas wore, determined in his mind that anything and everything he could do the protect the angel was not enough for all that Cas had given him.

Castiel leaned back smiling his faint little half-smile at the human, "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas…" Dean hitched a sigh again jerking his chin in the vague direction of the thin stream they had been following for days. "It's just I know they're out there. You know watching us. Maybe if I didn't keep such stellar…" Now Dean cracked a grin, "company."

The angel shook his head ruefully, "Not stellar…celestial and I'm afraid not so celestial anymore."

Dean squeezed his companion's shoulder through the thin ragged clothing, "You'll always be my boo, Cas."

"Then I shall be content, Dean. No matter how this comes out…"

Dean frowned pushing up off the ground boots thudding as he stood, "We're getting' outta here Cas. That Vamp…Benny was sure that this rip in the wall was real."

Now Castiel frowned, "Yes… Dean…real it might be, but he also said it was a human outlet, where human souls could escape this place. And we both know that diminished as I am, I am still not human."

"Close enough, Cas. And sometimes close enough is all we got to work with."

By noon Sam was sure he was going to go stark-raving insane. Gabriel was harder to shake than a cold and just about as pleasant. And what was truly horrifying was that the Archangel seemed immune to any and all rudeness, or hostility that the younger Winchester brother tossed at him. Whatever Sam did it just rolled right off the other being like water off a duck's back.

When Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a Denny's for a quick lunch Gabriel was standing in the shadows of the doorway hands jammed into his pockets. As Sam passed by the celestial being pulled a handful of colorfully wrapped objects out of thin air shoving it at the taller figure with a smarmy grin, "Hey little boy want some candy?"

"Gabriel, are you trying to drive me insane?"

"Probably a short trip kiddo."

Now Sam frowned towering over the smaller form, "God, you are so annoying. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Now the Archangel shrugged casting a sideways glance at his companion, "That's the thing Sammy-boy. When you Winchesters go to Hell you have an annoying way of taking everybody else down with you. Dad asked me to keep a little eye on you and I'm doing it. Sort of my bit for that convenient not being dead thing."

Shoulders slumped Sam leaned back against the wall looking off into the distance. No too far up the street he caught a quick glimpse of a pretty young woman walking a dog, maybe a retriever or lab and smiled. Growing up he had always wanted a dog, but the back seat of the Impala had been home far too often, and crappy motel rooms and too small apartments had never afforded the opportunity for pets. Not that their Dad would have ever agreed to a dog, Sam was sure.

Clearing his throat, loudly, Gabriel dragged Sam's attention back to himself. Sam sighed heavily, "Look can't you just go back to Heaven and tell your 'Dad' that I'm doing just fine."

Shaking his head Gabriel smiled, "That would be a big negative on that…Maverick."

"You're no Val Kilmer, Gabriel." Sam said with a glare. Gabriel just grinned ear to ear.

"And you're no Tom Cruise yourself, but we are all we've got kiddo. Might as well make the best of it. Now, how about some lunch…I'm starving."

What past for night fell in Purgatory differently than it did in the real world. Yes it was dark, but that was nothing different. The landscape of Purgatory was more subtle, and diffused, than the physical world. There was a perpetual twilight hanging over the land. Dean and Castiel had been living as if they still inhabited the real world. Although the angel had been less hampered by a need to categorize their surroundings according to physical need for food and sleep since he did not have these needs, not yet anyway.

And the angel had tried to convince Dean that he did not have these needs either, not in this place; but it was near impossible for the hunter to not let the physical needs of his body still rule his actions. So they traveled in the day, as dim and unappealing as it was, and rested at night. But when the pale sky overhead became inky black Dean settled into a cave or crevasse or some small easily defensible place that let his body unwind, so long as Castiel was there close beside him.

Now with their miniscule fire chirping somewhat merrily Dean eased his body down onto the ground sliding in close beside Castiel, sighing as the angel's warmth enveloped him. Rolling over onto his side Dean tugged at Castiel's arm until the angel finally gave in sliding down beside the hunter. Cas' cheeks were painted a rich, warm pink for the first time in days and Dean was gratified to see that the angel still blushed each and every time they had sex.

Dean was glad that he could put that blush on the angel's face, swelled with pride when he thought about the fact that he was the first to see it, the first to make Castiel feel that want, that need for physical contact, for release. The hunter was glad that for the angel and for him as well if he was being honest, it was so much more than just a physical act. It meant something…something that Castiel had never had before, never needed until Dean.

With a sigh the hunter slipped a hand down Castiel's arm, grasping his wrist. The angel turned to him, a tiny needy whine building in his throat. Chuckling Dean whispered, "Oh yeah…what do you need baby?"

Castiel paused cocking his head, "I still find it incongruous that you call me baby…"

"Still missing the point, Cas." Dean said rolling his eyes, "What have I told you?"

"Just go with it." Castiel whispered in return, and Dean could swear he could see the air quotes. With a soft laugh the human slid his hand across the angel's flat belly then dipped his fingers down into the waistband of his pants. Castiel gasped low and dirty and Dean chuckled again.

With trembling fingers Castiel raised his own hand quickly unfastening the hunter's belt, flicking the button on his jeans before forcing the zipper down. Grumbling under his breath the angel used his greater strength to push Dean into the position he wanted. Dean went willingly, dropping to his knees between the angel's spread thighs, forcing the ragged pants down to his knees so he lean in pressing his now aching cock against the angel's hot needy flesh.

Dean settled into a quick rhythm meant to send both of them over the edge as fast as possible. Not for the first time the human regretted the need to do this so quickly. He wanted to be able to take his time with the angel again, like they had once done. But here, in this dangerous twilight place, with hundreds upon hundreds of eyes watching them in the dark he didn't dare.

Castiel clung to him moaning softly. Suddenly there was a warm mouth pressed against Dean's neck, a whispered of breath on his heated skin and Castiel shuddered. Dean felt the thin stream of wet heat between their closed pressed bodies and it was enough to push him into his own orgasm. He came with a breathy sigh, the angels' name like a benediction on his lips.

Something pulled Sam from a deep sleep. Coughing he raised a hand swiping through his hair half-heartedly. A vague sense of unease stirred inside him and Sam reached under his pillow for the Glock he had kept there since Dean and Castiel had vanished.

There was a rustling sound, small hesitant and at first the younger Winchester assumed it might be a rodent in the walls. Of course growing up the way he had Sam knew not to make that kind of assumption, at least not if he wanted to grow any older.

Easing the gun out from under the pillow Sam rolled gently onto his back. Suddenly his arm came into contact with a solid form, and Sam yelped rolling the opposite way as fast as he could. Unfortunately that also caused him to roll right off the bed landing in the floor with a thud.

The sound of laughter from above caused him to look up glaring. Gabriel lolled on the bed like some ancient king. Waving a hand languidly the Archangel motioned to the human laying on the floor, "no need to prostrate yourself. Although, I do appreciate the gesture."

"Get out of my bed." Sam hissed through gritted teeth, and the other being popped his head over catching the human's eye. With a wink Gabriel slithered off the bed landing in a heap beside Sam.

"Oh come on…you have all this," Now the Archangel made a show of running his hands over his own body, "And you don't take advantage of it?"

Sam scrambled to his feet, "Gabriel you have nothing I want to take advantage of, anywhere… any time.

"Spoilsport," Gabriel pouted lower lip quivering fetchingly. Hauling himself to his feet the Archangel watched as the younger Winchester brother slouched across the room. He smiled as Sam slammed the door in his face.

As the sound of water coming on filled the motel room Gabriel leaned against the dresser, pulling a lollipop out of thin air. Cocking his head he glance upward at the ceiling, then his sight focused to something beyond the small confines of the room, and of the confines of the earthly plain. Sighing Gabriel shook his head, "Yeah…yeah I know. But give me some credit. That girl was on the street yesterday. We dodged a bullet on that one. I'll bring it up after breakfast Sammy-boy will be in a much better mood then."

The smell of smoke roused Dean from a fitful sleep. The murky clouds that had been churning overhead all…for lack of a better word…day had finally parted and sheets of rain were falling from the sky. Castiel was huddled beside the now soggy remnants of their pathetic excuse of a fire watching listlessly as white smoke swirled into the air disappearing into the fast deepening darkness and the downpour.

Dean scrambled to his feet catching the angel by the arm hauling them both up. There were things that lived in solely in the night, and they wouldn't be dissuaded by a little rain. Not that the cascade falling on them could remotely be called a little anything.

Shivering Castiel turned to the hunter water dripping from his dark hair into his still too blue eyes. Dean paused as enrapture of those azure depths as he had been from the very first moment Castiel had wormed his way so abruptly into Dean's life.

"Come on, Cas." Dean sighed. "We need to get to some higher ground. Maybe find someplace a little warmer and dryer."

A small frown wrinkled Castiel's forehead, his 'I want' line as Dean called it. It seemed to appear anytime the angel really thought hard about something or when he was trying to get his way and needed to think of how to convince the human to give in. Dean wasn't sure if it was a manifestation of Castiel's true form brought forth in the vessel or a left over characteristic of the man long gone from the body, but it was totally endearing. Then the angel nodded, "Of course Dean…warmer and dryer. Sometimes I forget."

Dean frowned. Castiel had been wandering mentally for a while now. And it seemed to be getting worse. Perhaps being locked away in this place, losing most of his powers, was affecting the angel more than he liked to admit. It was one of the reasons that the hunter was so desperate to get out of Purgatory. Cas was fading here, fading fast and Dean was terrified that one day he was going to wake up and the angel would just be gone…disappeared without a trace.

"Come on," Dean said rubbing the angel's shoulders briskly. Castiel seemed to rouse himself then offering his lover that shy little half-smile of his. Heartened Dean stepped back glancing at their ruined camp-site and the charred blackened remains of their fire. "Looks like its shot to shit here. We might as well move on while we can."

Castiel frowned, "You said we shouldn't move at night. It was too easy to lose sight of what was coming after us."

"I know, Cas." Dean rubbed his palm over his face then flinched at the dirty greasy feel of his skin, "But I got a feelin'. I mean I think that weak spot in the walls is closer. We've come three days out just like Benny said. I got a feelin' it's just around the corner you know. We need to hustle on this."

"All right, Dean. If you think so. I guess we should just move along."

"That's the spirit, buddy. Just one step at a time, okay?"

Smiling Castiel nodded, "Yes, one step at a time. Every journey starts with just a single step. I'm right behind you."

"Always have been, Cas. You always have been."

The engine of the Impala purred when Sam stepped on the gas. The big car ease forward into traffic as the younger Winchester maneuvered through the small town. This last hunt had been a bust or at least it seemed that way. Sam wasn't sure if he had misread the signs of if the Archangel in his pocket was doing something to keep Sam clear of anything supernatural. It pissed him off royally. Then he had to wonder why? Why Gabriel was suddenly perched on his shoulder, for whose benefit…Sam's or Heaven's. And just why it mattered so much. Sam had never wanted this life. Dean had dragged him kicking and screaming into it.

Now that Dean was gone maybe Sam could settle down; have that apple pie life he wanted and lost when Jessica burned on the ceiling of their apartment. But Sam hesitated shouldn't he look for a way to get Dean and Cas back. At least get them back to this life that Dean wanted. Then Sam would be free with no guilt eating at him day and night.

Then there was Gabriel and whatever game he was playing. And Sam didn't doubt that the Archangel was up to something no good or otherwise. Still if Gabriel truly wanted to help who was Sam to turn down an act of God. He didn't have his mother's reassurances that angels were watching over them, only remembered it in passing as something his older brother had once said. He sure as hell didn't have the "profound bond" Dean shared with his own celestial cuddle bunny.

Sam snorted through his nose causing the Archangel riding shotgun to shoot him a sideways glance. Then Gabriel smirked, and Sam blushed hot; the red creeping up from his shirt collar and across his cheeks. Grinning ear to ear Gabriel said, "Something wrong…cuddle bunny?"

Sam chocked on his own tongue, "Ewww, don't call me that."

"Oh yeah, wrong Winchester."

Sam snorted again, "Wrong angel."

Putting Gabriel clasped his hand over his heart, "Thou wondested me greatly my ardent swain."

"What!" Sam said cocking an eyebrow. Gabriel nodded reaching over to pat his companion on the cheek.

"Shakespeare."

Now Sam rolled his eyes, "It is not."

That was followed by a round of …is not… is too… until Gabriel huffed, "Prove it."

"I'm driving here, Gabriel." Sam said making a vague sweeping gesture at the rear of the car with one hand. Gabriel cocked his head.

"I'll drive; you can look it up on your phone."

"Like I'd ever let you drive. Dean would kill me, hell Archangel or not, Dean would kill you."

"Deano's not here.' Gabriel pointed out conveniently. And Sam frowned again. "Ah, but we all want him to be, and Cassie too of course. Don't we?"

"I don't know what to do." Sam said lamely turning away from the Archangel to stare out at the distance. Gabriel smiled.

"Well… this just might be your lucky day. Because I do."

"What?" Sam squawked angrily. "Why didn't you just tell me that two days ago?"

"Well, thereby hangs the tale, Sammy-boy." Gabriel cleared his throat trying to strike a professorial pose. Although, while seated in the car, he managed to look both uncomfortable and ridiculous. "Dean and Cas are on the move in purgatory. A little birdie told me that they are looking for a weak spot in the walls where sometimes things slip out and back into this jolly old world of ours, well yours, since mine is in Heaven…"

"Gabriel, will you just stay on point. Jeeze, I think you have ADD or something."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

Sam glared across the seat then finally took a deep breath, "Okay I'm sorry. Please impart your great wisdom oh gracious messenger of God."

"If you're gonna be like that I'm just gonna leave."

"Gabriel, please." Sam said through gritted teeth. Finally the Archangel smiled.

"Anyway they are almost to the weak spot. They just little a little helping hand once they get there. We're gonna pull 'em right out. Just like a rotten tooth. So my little tooth fairy are ya with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sam asked Gabriel shrugged both palms up then fluttered his eyelashes at the hunter.

"Frankly, no. Just find us a place to stay for the night and we'll get everything set up."

The wind whipped around Dean's body as he staggered up the hill. The ground was dry, crumbling under his feet almost as if the very landscape itself was trying to force him to stay in Purgatory.

Castiel was panting behind the hunter. His body bent against the wind, feet sliding on the soft earth. Dean could hear the faint sound of exhaustion creeping into the angel's voice as he urged the hunter on up the hill. That alone made Dean pause. There was a time when Castiel would have swept them out of danger with merely a thought. But that time was gone, and Dean felt that loss greatly. Sighing he turned around reaching out to the angel, "Take my hand, Cas."

"No, I'll be alright, Dean. Go ahead."

With a glare Dean shook his head, "No you take my hand. When we get out of this place we get out together."

"Dean," Castiel sounded peevish and the hunter smiled, "How many times do I have to tell you this is a human outlet. I may not be able to go. You might be faced with making a choice…"

"No Cas…there ain't no choice. If we go, we both go or neither one of us does."

Dean jerked Castiel forward a few inches until their bodies were pressed tightly together. The movement cause the angel's feet to slide on the ground and he clung to the hunter, fist twisted into the fabric of Dean's worn flannel shirt. But Dean dug his feet in keeping them both balanced precariously on the side of the hill. Gently he slid a hand under Castiel's chin fingers stroking the soft skin of the angel's throat, "I'm not leaving you here, Cas. You understand me? I'm not leaving you behind."

Swallowing hard Castiel nodded mutely, closing his eyes. Finally, he shook himself visibly then nudged Dean in the chest with his shoulder, "Okay. We need to get to that rip in the walls."

Just as Dean turned around there was a strong ripple in the air around him. He frowned wondering if lightening had struck the ground where they were standing, but the swirling clouds above the two had parted sometime ago. Still the dim gray sky looked different, more volatile than the usual pea-soup the hunter had become accustomed to seeing.

Castiel was still struggling behind him when Dean pulled to a sudden stop. He turned to the angel a smile gracing his face for the first time in days. Castiel sighed.

Behind his lover was a blue electric mass that looked slightly like a vortex. They had reached the rip in the fabric of reality for this place. This was the doorway back to the world from which they had come.

Dean plunged up the last few feet of the incline. As soon as he hit the summit of the hill the hunter could feel the pull of the vortex straining to draw him in. He smiled turning thrusting a hand out to the angel still on the slope of the hill, "Come on buddy…we're going home."

Castiel reached up fingers sliding along his human lover's palm. The angel felt the thrum of energy from the whirling blue wormhole behind Dean. He frowned, something felt off. It felt as if he had no right to the comfort of hearth and home that beckoned so invitingly to the hunter. But Dean persisted, "Cas, take my hand."

"Dean…I can't."

"Come on buddy, I gotcha." Dean shook his hand as if that gesture alone would draw the angel close to him. Castiel sighed softly then clasped the hunter's hand in his looking over his shoulder at the barren landscape to his rear.

Then Dean was stepping into the whirling blue mist. Castiel felt himself pulled along. Just as he reached the entrance of the vortex the angel tried to let go of the hunter's hand. But something large…so much larger and stronger than himself, reached into the void and grasped Castiel firmly by the arm. And the angel was pulled into the wormhole, swept along through the crackling electric storm and spit out into the warm sunshine beyond.

When Dean opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Castiel's back as the angel plummeted through the vortex and landed squarely on the hunter's chest. The air rushed out of Dean in on along grunt then he was scrambling half rolling the angel off his body and half pulling him firmly into his arms.

Castiel actually chuckled at that, and Dean felt the darkness that has seized him lifted in one swift moment. The sun was a golden halo around his angel's head, and Castiel was a warm happy weight in his arms. At that moment everything seemed almost perfect. Then the hunter looked up and over at the towering figure standing just to the left of him. A smile broke his face and Dean scrambled up pulling Castiel along in his wake.

"Sammy!" Dean half-shouted and Sam stepped forward not even bothering to correct his brother on the use of that ancient nickname.

"Hi Dean," Sam said and then he was swept into a bear hug. Long arms enveloping Dean like and octopus clinging to him. Pounding his brother on the back Dean grunted. Sam finally let him go and the hunter stepped back. Shyly Castiel stepped forward to be swept almost off his feet into a bruising hug of his own.

"Hello Sam," the angel sighed. Sam stepped back coughing.

"You guys stink…like really bad."

Cocking his head Castiel shot Dean a look, "Well Sam the facilities in Purgatory are less than stellar."

"Whoa…was that a shot Cas. Ha the angel made a funny."

Blushing Castiel ducked his head, "A little joke perhaps."

"Extremely little," Another voice broke in. Dean jerked bringing his hands up into a defensive posture. But Sam stepped between them.

Catching sight of the Archangel Dean growled, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Gee Deano you really make a guy feel welcome." Gabriel smirked. "To borrow a quote 'reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated'."

Sam lifted a hand, "Hey if it wasn't for Gabriel you and Cas might not be standing here right now. He arranged the whole deal."

"Yeah," Gabriel butted in, "if it wasn't for me this thing could have gone down a whole lot differently. So show a little gratitude buddy."

Turning to the other angel Gabriel made a tsk tsk sound, "You know Sam is right. You guys stink."

With a bored gesture both Dean and Castiel found themselves squeaky clean and dressed in familiar clothing. Dean looked at Cas and for the first time in a long time the angel actually reminded him of 'Castiel…the angel of the lord' looking just like he had the first time he had so causally strolled through gunfire and sparking electrical fire to get to the hunter.

Clasping Castiel by one arm and Dean by the other Gabriel pulled them both in close, "You know kiddies I think things are gonna be a whole nother thing with me around. Welcome back to Team Free Will…boys!"

The End


End file.
